Found You
by kahvilarotta
Summary: These seven years had passed fast, but still Edgeworth couldn't sleep properly at all. He was sure that Phoenix was somewhere near, but he just didn't know where.


bTitle/b Found you, part 1

bAuthor/b MaskedChild

bBeta/b -

bGenre/b Fluff, Romance, Drama

bPairing/b Edgeworth/Hobo!Phoenix

bRating/b PG-13

bSummary/b These seven years had passed fast, but still Edgeworth couldn't sleep properly at all. He was sure that Phoenix was somewhere near, but he just didn't know where.

bDisclaimer/b Character's belong to Capcom and their creators. I'm not making money with this.

bWarnings/b Might spoil GS4, Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Contains male/male relationship.

bA/N/b Well, this is my first AA fic. It's not that bad, but I'm not very good at English, so there is some errors. Hope they're not so big.

lj-cut text"Read the fic"

bEdgeworth's Pov/b

The high Prosecutor's office was dark and clean as usual. There was only a noise coming from a computer, a noise of typing words with a keyboard. Prosecutor Edgeworth was writing up all he new about the upcoming case. Tomorrow was coming too soon and he wanted to be as ready as possible. He didn't want to lose the case and he knew that the defendant was guilty. Still there were some things that bothered Miles. Some of the thoughts included things about the case, but some of them were something else.

He was thinking about a man. A man he haven't seen in a seven years. Of course first Miles thought that he would just come back after a year or so, but that never happened. The man who lost his badge didn't return. After two years Miles started looking for him and asked Gumshoe to investigate it too in his free time. Search ended soon and they didn't find the man they were looking for; Phoenix Wright.

These seven years had passed fast, but still Edgeworth couldn't sleep properly at all. He was sure that Phoenix was somewhere near, but he just didn't know where. Miles sank in to his thoughts and soon he woke up. Someone was knocking the door. He sighed and he was looking at the door.

''Come in'', he said watching the casefile. He wanted to go home already so the one at the door should just come quickly inside and speak. Edgeworth didn't have enough time to speak long. The door was opened and a young lady, Edgeworth's secretary came in.

''It's 10pm already, Mister Edgeworth. Would you like a cup of coffee before I go home?'' She asked. It wasn't really unusual that he spent the night there, but everytime his secretary came before she left. Edgeworth smiled slightly and shoke his head a little.

''I'm okay, thank you. Just shut the door before you leave'', he answered while looking at his secretary. She blushed slightly and nodded. Before she left, she said good night to Edgeworth which didn't answer. He was already looking at the screen of his computer, deep lost in his thought's.

When Miles woke up he saw his secretary looking at her. Really quickly he opened his eyes large and sat better on the chair. He had fell a sleep to the chair. Usually he at least went to the sofa and laid there. Now he had just thought so much he had just fallen asleep.

''Uh, could you bring me some coffee, please?'' Edgeworth asked while he leaned forward and started to gather all the papers he needed today. When he looked up to his secretary she was smiling and pointed to the table.

''I already brought it. You still have two hours before the trial so don't rush'', she said. Edgeworth looked amazed and just nodded. After that his secretary left the room shutting the door behind. He sure had world's best secretary. She almost always knew what Edgeworth needed and she was honest. He knew that he would fall for her, if he wouldn't be looking someone else.

After an hour Edgeworth was ready. He packed all his stuff and got out. His car was waiting at the usual place, but still something was wrong. After he sat on the drivers seat, he noticed a peace of paper on a car's windshield. He crapped it an while sitting back he read it. He frowned after reading the paper. It was really odd letter and Edgeworh didn't really know who could have send it. It could've been that stupid Detective Gumshoe, but still Miles thought that he couldn't make up something like this.

i When the clock says tong ten times I will wait at the bench

at central park, just under the big clock. Come and leave the case.

I've arranged someone else to take care of it, so don't worry./i

The letter didn't have name on it and just now he realized that all the evidence was gone from the back seat. There was little piece of paper too which said the following: The new prosecutor got the evidence. Don't look for it''. This all sounded really odd and Edgeworth noticed that his heart was beating extremely fast. Should he call the police or just go to the park?

bA/N2/b So this is the first part. Just wait for the next one. ;

/lj-cut


End file.
